TheMachineKing
Paul Patrick BandicootBrony (Also known as Paul or themachineking) is a SpyroSpeedruns community member who is know for his different style of videos that are uploaded within his Youtube accounts. These consist of videos either related to Crash Bandicoot and Spyro but others such as Team Fortress 2, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Spongebob Squarepants and others. Paul has been known infamously in the beginning of his time for cheating within his first ever performed speedruns which turned into a award named after himself in the I'm A Speedrunner Talkshow, branded as "The Biggest Fail", which hasn't been notified of his reaction to it so far. Other of his videos were included within the award as well such as his music videos of "American Dad Theme Song" and "Dr Mario with LYRICS" However this event has not been so much as a previous deal so far till it occured again within the Spyro Skate Tournament with he submitted a TAS video to the account which not allowed and got him disqualified and banned from any gifts from the tournament. No decussion has been said from him so far about this either. Paul is known to have a very kind and very funny personality from most of the people within the community. Along with this, he also has most connections within the different communities of SpyroSpeedruns and Multispeedruns than anyone else (The skype calls tell the rest) He is also known as one of the entertainers within the community, uploading such other videos as music videos, songs and live performances. Paul was appeared in IAS3, 5 and 6 so far. He did not compeet in IAS1 or 2 due to that he found out about the tournaments after the end of IAS2. He didn't compeet in IAS4 or 7 due to not having any of the games required. Participation in IAS 3 As notified before, Paul had cheated within all of his speedruns which made him disqualified within the first round, where each of his video's were re-recorded due to the original video being corrupted from his computer when it finished recording. No common sense was taken place for the sending of re-recorded views due to that the commentary was recorded before and didn't match his videos. Participation in IAS 5 Due to the issue not being serious, Paul was allowed to be in IAS5 where his videos were not re-recorded but recorded from his mobile phone and digital camera to allow the video format to not be corrupted when finshed. Paul made it to Round 2 where he was sent to verse CrashBandiSpyro12 where the match was intented to be 'A Race to beat N.Trophy with 5 gems'. However on the day, CrashbandiSpyro's disc was corrupted and was changed to "Crash 2: race to beat Tny with 5 gems". Due to Paul's little knowledge, pratice and relaxation with th tournament, he lost within the speedrun by a warp room to CrashBandiSpyro12 who possibly changed it to meet with his standards before the notification was occured. Participation in IAS 6 Paul came back to IAS6 dispite of the Spyro Skate Tournament Incident which was treated within the issues of IAS3. Paul's skills had improved and his sent videos were perfectly done along with his skill for speedrunning in Spyro games, however were only seconds off the winning competitors and Paul was knocked out of Round 1 Participation in IASG8 Paul decided to join IASG8 after a comment implied by CrystalFissure despite his lack of knowledge and skill in the Gex series. He ended up losing both of his matches against KingEurope1 and ThePlatformKing however was one of the first speedrunners to do the matches in IASG8. He decided to withdraw from the tournament after admitting to Fissure in Skype that his experience in IASG8 wasn't fun but in fact boring and annoying due to problems with the ISO of Gex 3D for the PS1 and the game in general. His replacement has been given a guarented win for the match; leaving Paul kicked out of Round 1 Gallery 375246 108403129334571 2018402159 n.jpg plague_doktor_by_kelster23-d36jgle.jpg Category:Competitors